


Taking Direction

by Gutter_Ghoul (Gutter_ghoul)



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Although the Director isn't real, Biting and drawing blood, Dom/sub, Don't like the tags then don't read the story, F/M, I added pics, OFC is over 21, One Shot, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Some ppl want to cry about it, That's why I said it was in AU, Tongue Fucking, in this story TF and The Director are two separate ppl, this isn't about TF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gutter_ghoul/pseuds/Gutter_Ghoul
Summary: A music journalist has an encounter with the infamous Director.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Taking Direction

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in an AU.  
> Thanks to Rowan_Morrison for the spark of an idea that I'm about to let into the wild.
> 
> Also, I have included a pic above the story of The Director in character. I did NOT write this like I was writing about TF. I just want to make that VERY clear before I get any more rude comments.  
> *like six or seven eggs, I'm talking to you. point-blank.

Only four months on the job and I scored the biggest break of my career. All the other journalists had whispers of jealousy behind their smiles to my face. The truth of the matter is, I am the only one on staff that has the knowledge of the lore of the band to conduct the interview. And after 5 years, they are finally having a Ritual here in my hometown. Selling out Neyland Stadium is not a small feat. Only one other musical act has done it, Garth Brooks. And considering what kind of band Ghost is, this was a magnificent step up from the last time they played here. 

I’m just a little over 2 hours away from interviewing Papa Emeritus IV as Ghost kicks off the new tour cycle. And it’s the first time Papa is granting interviews. Which is ramping up my nerves and making me wish the paper had chosen someone else to do this. I’m fiddling with my press badge as all the other interviewers were talking amongst themselves. I glance at my reflection in a decorative frame on the wall and I make adjustments to my dress, a sleek blue and black number I bought just for this. The door opening caught my eye and The Director came walking in.

He waited for everyone to take their seats before he spoke. And when he did, my breath hitched and my lady parts have begun to swell. He was going over the Dos and Don’ts and would inject a few jokes in between the rules. I’ve only seen him twice before. Entering the courtroom during that whole mess of a thing, and granting an interview for a dj that was an ass to him. But The Director did exceedingly well in handling himself and put that guy in his place. He spoke English very well and had a few twinges of a Swedish accent. But when that accent came out, I had to check to make sure I wasn’t leaving a stain on the chair. 

The more he spoke, I noticed that he was looking more in my direction. Although I really couldn’t tell since he had sunglasses on, just the way he turned his head to my side of the room, gave me unexplainable shivers. His pinstripe dark suit fit his body perfectly and that long hair coming out of that hat of his… I had to bite my lip to keep me grounded to what he was saying. 

“Miss Para, please stand up. Congratulations. Looks like you’re the first interview up.” 

All eyes looked around the room. And I gradually lifted myself out of the chair. A pleasing smirk came across his face and I wanted to just fade away from existence. I felt his eyes on me and my heart rate skyrocketed. He cleared his throat before he addressed everyone again.

“I’ll come back after each interview is over until then, have a snack, and relax. Miss Para, would you care to follow me please?” 

I gathered my stuff and met him by the door. I could smell his cologne and it was like being put under a spell. His smile was warm and he stuck out his hand to shake mine. Before I took it I noticed how bad my hand was shaking from being nervous. And I prayed in my head to anyone that would listen that he wouldn’t notice it as I had.

“Miss Para, I will escort you to a different room.” That accent again. I could listen to him reading the dictionary. 

“Thank you.” was all I could manage to get out of my mouth. If I can’t pull myself together, Papa’s first interview is gonna be a complete disaster. The Director opened the door to the hallway for me and let it close by itself as we turned and walked to the left. He didn’t say anything as we made a right at the next corridor. He stopped at the 6th door on the left and opened it for me. 

Once I stepped in, I noticed that the walls were painted in calming hues of green. Scented candles burning on top of a white end table. A spacious dark green velvet couch sat against the wall with 2 matching lounge chairs in the corners. I stood in the middle of the room still fidgeting with my ID badge as he closed the door behind him and motioned for me to have a seat.

“I can sense that you are a bundle of nerves.” He took off his hat and sunglasses and placed them on the closest lounge chair. Here, come sit down next to me.” He pats the couch and when I finally look at his eyes, they were so majestic. I sat down without even blinking. 

“I have a way to make you feel more at ease. May I try it on you?” 

I nod my head and the Director has that smirk on his face again.

“No, that won’t do. You have to use your words. Now, let's try it again. May I try it on you?”

I open my mouth but only a squeak comes out and I’m sure I have that deer in the headlights look to me. I clear my throat and try again. 

“Y… yes. Pl… Please do.” came out as a hushed whisper. He shook his head and made a tsk -tsk at my weak voice.

“I will work with you. How are you to interview our Papa with such a meak voice like that? Ok now turn around with your back to me?” 

I did what he said and I can feel his hands glide up my back and end at my shoulders. He then processed to give me a shoulder massage. As a few minutes passed by, his hands became more of a sensual touch. He moved my long black hair off to one shoulder and lean into my bare one. Letting out a soft purring sound.

“Does this put you at ease?” 

“Yes” I moaned out.

“Good girl. Now, turn back around and I shall give a small reward.” 

I turn around and he places his hands over my eyes. Without my sight, my other senses have to adjust. I feel the couch cushions shifting. The smell of his cologne is closer to me and the feel of his hot breath on my neck. His lips plant butterfly kisses along my jawline and come up to my ear lobe. But then he stops.

“Whenever you answer me, you should always address me as Director. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Director” My voice thick with lust.

“Good….such a good girl you are. Now I want you to close your eyes and keep them closed until I tell you otherwise.”

“Yes, Director.” 

I feel him taking his hand off and the cushions move again but there’s no weight. Meaning he’s off the couch. I hear clothes hitting the floor and the sound of his breathing. At this point, I don’t think I’m breathing at all.

“Take your panties off my sweet.”

“I’m not wearing any, Director.”

“Coming to see our Papa without any panties on? Very naughty of you. I like that. Tell me, what were your plans “

“Not sure, Director. Give him a crotch shot I suppose, Sir.” 

I feel him take my hand to help me stand up. Leading me a few steps away from the couch. I hear his movements as he walks around me slowly. Placing a hand on my ass and letting it linger there before he glides it off to the side. I can hear him in front of me. His breathing is deep as he lifts up my chin. Soft moist lips touch mine ever so lightly with his thin mustache tickling me. His tongue licks across my lips and my body is set on fire. Just when I was about to open my mouth he pulls back.

“Your lips taste like sweet wine. But now I want to know what your other lips taste like. I’m gonna place you where I want you so I can get a taste. Do not, I repeat, do not open your eyes. Understand?”

“Yes, Director.” 

My wetness is only getting worse as he places me on my knees and having me lean over the arm. More movement on the cushions. His longish hair brushes against my inner thighs as he takes nibbles of my flesh. One hand tugs the bottom part of my dress up Exposed for the Director to see. Fingers run up and down my shaved pussy as he hums his approval.

Without warning, my lips are spread apart and his tongue is flicking at my clit. I draw in a sharp breath as he savagely flicks, sucks and pulls at me. One hand has me spread open the other has roamed over to my left ass cheek. Nails dig into my skin and I screw my eyes shut harder with the pain but it’s all so pleasurable. I moan and whimper which only spurs him on. He releases my clit long enough to speak.

“You are not to cum yet. I will tell you when you can cum. If you disobey me, you will be punished.”

“Yes, Directory.” I manage to pant out.

I brace myself for another attack on my clit but instead he rams his tongue into me and tongue fucks me like an animal. Nose brushing against my over-stimulated clit as he hums with delight. The burning sensation of nails digging and dragging along my skin send chills throughout my body.

He abruptly stops and shifts to get up. I hear some a few things move around in the room and luckily my eyes are still closed because, at this moment, it feels like the room is spinning. I can’t seem to get enough air into my lungs but despite it, I feel amazing.

I feel the pressure on the couch again meaning he’s behind me. The feel of his hot cock probing around my pussy lips makes my thigh shake. He slides it onto my entrance, letting me adjust to his size, then full force jams it into me. Jackhammering me with each powerful thrust. One of his hands goes to my jaw. 

“Slowly, open your eyes,” he grunts into my ear.

I do what he says and see our images looking back. The director had placed a mirror in front of us. My eyes are glazed over and he has that smart-ass smirk on his face.

“Look at how scrumptious you look, my toy. You no longer look like a tiny human. You have the look of a woman who wants to be fucked. And I am the one who enjoys fucking you. Making you look like you need to be filled more with my cock. Do you like what you see? Use your words.”

“Yes Directory. Fuck me as hard as you can. Fuck me like we’re wild animals. Makes me scream!”

I didn’t think there was any way possible but he does fuck me harder. Our eyes lock on to each there in the mirror. Sweat falling down from his face and landing on me. He turned my head to expose my neck and clamps his mouth down while teeth pierce into my flesh. 

“Please Directory, let me cum,” I beg

He ignores me and keeps fucking me while drinking me down. His grunts and growls are making it impossible for me not to cum but fear what would happen if I do. Pulling his mouth away, I see blood flowing down from where his teeth were. 

“Bask in the glow, my toy. Cum with me.”

And with those words, my coil snaps, and my walls tighten around him as he spills his seed into me. His eyes glow a deep green as do mine. Our reflection fades from the mirror, yet his smirk remains.

  
  


The End.

This story isn't about this guy.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
